1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are image forming devices in which an image forming unit is disposed on the top surface of a sheet feeding unit, and an image reading unit is disposed above the image forming unit. Further, a structure in which a supporting body, which supports the image reading unit, is fixed to the rear surface of the sheet feeding unit has been proposed.
In such a structure, as the image forming unit and the sheet feeding unit move, the image reading unit, which is supported at the supporting body, can also move integrally. Further, in this structure, because the sheet feeding unit is positioned at the lowermost portion of the image forming device and accommodates sheets in the interior thereof, the sheet feeding unit is sufficiently heavier than the image reading unit. Accordingly, the image reading unit is, via the supporting body, in a stable state. Moreover, because the weight of the image forming unit and the sheet feeding unit is not applied to the supporting body, it suffices for the supporting body to have strength that supports only the weight of the image reading unit. Accordingly, the structure of the supporting body can be made to be simple. (Refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2001-203840.)
However, when such a supporting body is fixed to a side surface of the housing of the image forming unit in order to form a simpler structure, the housing warps due to the weight of the image reading unit, and problems arise in that the quality of the image formed on the sheet at the image forming unit deteriorates, the positions of the sheet and the image formed on the sheet are offset, and the like.